Relatos varios
by cuentagenerica
Summary: AU. Serie de relatos sobre distintas situaciones. Incluye lemon ligero.


**DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos a Pokémon. Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

The fifth month

Me encontraba recostado contra la cabecera de la cama y con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás producto del placer que sentía por la habilidad oral de mi compañera. Recibir su llamada la noche anterior fue una de las sorpresas más gratas que he tenido. Me llenó de mucha nostalgia ver cómo fingía enojo debido a la falta de comunicación; admito que he sido ingrato, pero me reconforta que también reconozca su parte de culpabilidad. Hablamos por varias horas frente al teléfono e íbamos recordando todos los buenos tiempos y memorias que recolectamos durante nuestro viaje. Con ella puedo decir sin temor que he tenido todo tipo de experiencia, pero de las más memorables, sin duda pondría por encima de todo, nuestros encuentros cercanos.

Hasta May, nunca había tenido una "sesión completa". Recuerdo mi primera experiencia oral, de parte de Misty; la primera delantera que toqué, cortesía de Giselle; los primeros labios que besé, gracias a Erika; la primera retaguardia que palpé y tuve en mi rostro fue la de Sabrina, aunque ya llegaremos a ella en su momento. May fue la primera persona que experimentó todo ello cortesía de su servidor, aunque admito que estaba nervioso de lastimarla, pero para fortuna de ambos las cosas salieron bastante bien.

Después de esa experiencia de "arranque", por llamarla de alguna forma, ambos queríamos seguir explorando nuestros cuerpos, conocerlos más a fondo y ver qué éramos capaces de hacer. Ese punto de partida quizás nos llevó al exceso en su momento, ya que no queríamos estar uno sin el otro, compartir respiración, sentirnos sin ningún tipo de restricción. A pesar de dichas afirmaciones, May no estaba enamorada de mí y viceversa; parecía una locura considerando nuestra edad, pero para nosotros tenía sentido, con ello siempre procurábamos darnos un tiempo a solas. En varias ocasiones ella perdió concursos o no llegaba a tiempo a los mismos, todo producto del cansancio post "entrenamiento"; lo mismo pasó con mis batallas de gimnasio y las de los símbolos de oro de la Batalla de la Frontera, por lo cual establecimos horarios y tratamos de acatar nuestras nuevas normas para evitar perjudicar nuestras carreras.

La "rivalidad" con Drew fue determinante para que May vaya tras él a otra región. Hablamos varias veces de ello y admitió estar enamorada del susodicho, lo cual era increíble ya que por lo general terminamos con sesiones mucho más largas después de hablar de él, conversaciones que también incluían nuestros proyectos a futuro; quizás era porque sabíamos que nuestra separación era algo inevitable.

El día de la despedida debíamos hacer algo grande, ya no nos veríamos en un tiempo y sin duda nuestros cuerpos pasarían por un largo periodo sin estar juntos. La noche anterior salimos a escondidas del centro Pokémon en donde nos hospedábamos. Rentamos una habitación en un hotel bastante bonito; se supone que no sentíamos más que cariño y atracción física el uno con el otro, pero esa noche fue diferente. Cada beso, caricia, abrazo, embestida y explosión se sintieron únicas; después de haber tenido la más larga sesión que tomó lugar desde las 11:00 p.m. hasta las 5:00 a.m. nos sentíamos bastante raros.

Regresamos rápidamente al centro Pokémon y por puro impulso terminamos haciéndolo varias veces en el baño antes de entrar en la habitación y fingir que habíamos dormido algo.

Esa misma mañana, los proyectos a futuro estaban sobre la mesa e implican lo inevitable; Max fue el más afectado ya que se había acostumbrado a viajar en grupo, éramos como una pequeña familia a la cual le había tomado mucho cariño. Después de una conversación con él, comprendió la situación y se sintió un poco mejor. Fue junto a Brock a buscar algunos recuerdos para la familia, mientras May y yo hablábamos una vez más. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo que duró más de un minuto, nuestros cuerpos estaban cansados, pero se empezó a hacer notorio mi entusiasmo por un último round; ella también lo deseaba, así que fuimos a "echarnos uno rapidito" para no quedarnos con las ganas. Sentí que May estaba llorando, era muy duro también para ella así que la besé con mucha pasión y deseo mientras me correspondía, para luego acabar juntos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que caímos en cuenta que ya faltaba cada vez menos para que su barco zarpe.

Hicimos la despedida pública frente a Brock y Max, nos deseamos suerte en nuestros proyectos y prometimos volver a vernos algún día. Partí junto a Brock hasta el desvío de Pueblo Paleta y Ciudad Pewter, donde nos despedimos manteniendo nuestra promesa de siempre, mientras iba reflexionando todo lo vivido. Mi buen amigo me notaba raro, pero solo sonreía mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda antes de decir adiós; no era estúpido, él sí que lo sabía. Llegué a casa, salude a mi madre y a Mr. Mime para luego ser recibido por un gran banquete de parte de los mencionados. Procedí a cambiarme y sacar las cosas de mi mochila mientras encontré un pequeño paquete con una nota: "Despedirnos ha sido de lo más difícil, pero con bastante optimismo espero que guardes bien nuestro medio listón, símbolo de la unión tan fuerte que tenemos. Por cierto, te dejo un pequeño presente para que nunca te olvides de mí. De lo que hacíamos. Con amor, May".

Un pequeño tesoro con varias bragas, shorts, y sostenes, hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Ahora sí que tenía algo para recordarla más seguido. Exploré con mi rostro unas bragas verdes y con mi entrepierna expuesta uno de los shorts; la cena de mamá tendría que esperar un rato.

Volviendo a la llamada, me preguntó si viajaba solo, y le hablé de mis compañeros. Ya conocía muy bien al viejo Brock, sin embargo saber que había compañía femenina fue lo que despertó su interés. Hablar de Dawn es hablar de apoyo incondicional, de alguien a quien a pesar de conocer relativamente poco, ya se ha vuelto muy importante para mí. May me miraba sorprendida ante tal declaración, me preguntó si había pasado algo con ella, estaba algo nervioso pues con todo lo vivido junto a May, temía algún tipo de respuesta. ¿Han tenido sexo? Ahora fue mucho más clara, tal vez demasiado. Recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido, nuestra aclaración de que no había amor entre ambos, solo sexo y amistad, pero de cierto modo sentí que la estaba traicionando. Dawn es una chica muy hermosa, poseedora de unas piernas muy bellas y las posaderas más suaves que he sentido; decir que no lo habíamos hecho sería una vil mentira, pero había mucho más que solo sexo. Recuerdo cuando perdió su primer concurso, entró en un pequeño estado de depresión del cual la ayudé a salir; poco a poco nos empezamos a volver más cercanos, al principio la vi más como una hermana y creo que ella vio en mí al hermano que nunca tuvo, sin embargo llegó un momento en el que dichas imágenes se esfumaron para dar rienda suelta a nuestros bajos instintos.

Fue en ciudad Corazón, salimos a divertirnos los dos solos, sin Pokémon ni nadie. Cabe resaltar que Brock había vuelto a viajar conmigo; me miró bastante fascinado cuando le pedí ayuda, me dio varios consejos y me pidió ser bastante prudente con Dawn. El moreno no era tonto, siempre supo que entre May y yo pasaban muchas cosas, pero siempre se mantuvo al margen y no se metió; valoré eso.

Fuimos al Gran Teatro a mirar una obra que ella hace tiempo tenía ganas de ver, después a cenar y finalmente a caminar por el parque, todo muy normal. Nos sentamos en una banca y charlamos sobre la vida y nuestros sueños. En un momento de la conversación me preguntó tímidamente si he tenido novia; una explosión de emociones y recuerdos se hizo en mi cabeza, sin embargo en ese instante al voltear a mirarla, la vi radiante, hermosa, bañada con el exquisito brillo de la luna llena estaba sumamente bella, cosa que me sacó de cuadro, sin embargo me estaba olvidando de responderle. "No", fue mi respuesta a secas; tomó mi mano, entrelaza los dedos con la suya y se acerca con intención de besarme. Cuando parecía cerca de corresponderle, me hago hacia un lado y le menciono que en realidad si he tenido algo parecido que ni yo sabía explicar y que en realidad no quería hacerle daño. Con ello me retiré hacia el centro Pokémon dejando sola a mi acompañante; todo un caballero.

Ya en mi habitación me puse a pensar todo aquello que había sucedido hace casi nada. Dawn veía en mí a alguien noble y sincero; modestias aparte, tenía razón, sin embargo el sexo con May era algo que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, las experiencias y encuentros. Vivencias inmemoriales que me hacían pensar si realmente sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella. El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos; era Brock, visiblemente enojado y me atrevería a decir que con ganas de darme un golpe, sin embargo solo atina a respirar profundo y decirme que lo arregle de inmediato. Estúpidamente le pregunté si había hablado con ella, a lo que me dio la espalda mientras decía que eso no le correspondía.

Di un par de vueltas alrededor de la cama y pensé nuevamente en todo aquello que había vivido con May y también de mis nuevas experiencias con Dawn. Muy a parte del tema sexual me dije a mi mismo: "Ella se fue a otra región a perseguir a otro", afirmación y argumento suficiente como para calmar casi por completo una ansiedad que en realidad nunca debió existir. Quería muchísimo a May, pero si ella me hubiera dicho en ese momento que quería quedarse, lo habría hecho; o si me hubiera pedido ir con ella a pesar que ya había pisado Johto, lo habría hecho, sin embargo no fue así. Tal vez sí sentía algo por ella, pero cabe decir que dejamos en claro que todo era carnal, ¿no?. Tonterías y debates aparte, Dawn fue más osada, aunque admito que en este corto tiempo me ha dado la calidez que buscaba hace tiempo, una comodidad celestial que no tuve con May debido a sus abiertos sentimientos hacia otro partido. ¿En verdad estaba rechazando a alguien que me hacía sentir así?

Justo cuando abrí la puerta dispuesto a conseguir como sea el perdón de Dawn, la encuentro delante de mí, avergonzada pero con semblante de culpa, compartida para ser justos y que debíamos solucionar ahora mismo. Me pregunta si podemos hablar y mi respuesta es afirmativa. Antes de que siquiera pudiera articular una palabra la veo hacer una reverencia mientras se disculpa; menciona que fue muy osada e imprudente con su pregunta y también con sus acciones, o con lo que quiso hacer. Fue el momento, sintió que era perfecto, que en realidad se sintió tonta pensando que podía lograr algo así de rápido, seguía insultándose mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Dicha situación me hizo sentir la peor escoria del mundo; con el tiempo había aprendido lo que significaba que un varón haga llorar a una mujer, lo supe la noche que mi padre nos abandonó, la imagen de mi madre con la que aún tengo pesadillas y me hace maquinar mucho sobre hacer pagar un día a aquel sujeto, sin embargo no era momento para pensar en ello.

Escucharla hablar de aquello como un momento perfecto arruinado era solo poner más sal sobre las heridas. Atiné a secar sus lágrimas y luego besar su frente, después de ello sabía que debía desahogarme con el otro asunto y contárselo a alguien antes de enloquecer por completo. Me disculpé de antemano por si algún comentario o comentarios le parecen desagradables, y que me diga cuando parar. Para mi sorpresa, se quedó escuchando absolutamente todo y a detalle; ¿le tenía confianza suficiente a esta relativa desconocida como para contarle algo de tal magnitud? por supuesto que sí. Llegamos a la parte de la despedida, del regalo y fin de todo. Me sentía avergonzado ya que nunca había sido tan abierto con una persona hasta tal punto, sin embargo sabía que ella lo valía. Me pidió que levante la mirada, que no me avergüence por ello, que de cierto modo me comprendía ya que, aunque yo quiera negar la realidad, May había sido mi primer gran amor y yo el de ella, solo que la inmadurez de ambos fue lo que nos hizo tomar caminos distintos y no afrontar los hechos.

Mi sorpresa había sido enorme por cómo resolvió las cosas en un instante. Era impresionante como esta chica dio en el clavo, me sentí mucho mejor, como si hubiera ganado un súper campeonato internacional o hubiera capturado un Pokémon raro e imposible de conseguir. "Gracias por todo, necesitaba esto", fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. Me brindó una sonrisa y me pidió que cuente con ella para lo que necesite. Justo cuando procedía a irse, el impulso de querer seguir con ella me hizo tomarla de la mano y darle un abrazo, sentir su calor y que ella sintiera el mío; correspondió el abrazo y lo rompimos en parte, nos quedamos mirando fijamente y nos besamos. Era un beso sincero, reprimido, bien merecido para ambos y que sin duda marcaba el inicio de algo, sin embargo, aquella represión, al menos para mí, iba más allá, ella lo sabía y decidió que era el momento de acabar la noche de una forma realmente placentera.

Caímos en la cama, ella estaba sobre mí. Sin romper el beso tomo su cintura y bajo lentamente hacia su falda, la cual levanto para poder tomar sus nalgas, son suaves pero firmes, las aprieto y ello solo aumenta cada vez más el deseo. Dawn se percata de mi acción pero no me detiene, rompe el beso y empieza a gemir levemente. Baja hacia mi oído y me dice que le demuestre lo que sé y que le enseñe, ya que no era una novata solo en el entrenamiento Pokémon. Lentamente la despojo de su blusa y luego hago lo mismo con su sostén; me pide que no me burle de sus pechos ya que consideraba que eran algo pequeños para alguien de su edad, afirmación que me saca una sonrisa para luego decirle que eso es lo de menos. Bajo su falda suavemente para que su atuendo de interiores esté completo; ella me ayuda desprendiéndose de su gorro, bufanda y botas, dejando así a un pequeño ángel peli azul en ropa interior del mismo color. Se veía tan hermosa que no pude evitar decírselo; sumamente sonrojada me preguntó qué es lo primero que tenía que hacer. Ella era la novata por lo que debía guiarla, sin pausa pero sin prisa.

Procedí a acostarla en la cama y le pedí que abra sus piernas. Con un sonrojo sumamente grande lo hizo lentamente para darme una hermosa vista de su entrepierna. La costumbre me hizo acercar mi nariz para oler su esencia. Se sentía pura, limpia y sin malicia; yo estaba en el cielo mientras ella trataba de mirar a otro lado. Empecé a besar su intimidad por encima de sus pantis, y no tardé mucho en conseguir una reacción de sus labios de abajo, la cual se hacía notoria en una mancha en las bragas. La respiración de mi compañera era ligeramente agitada. Había tenido su primer orgasmo sin que yo siquiera haga contacto directo, eso decía mucho. Sonreí y procedí a desprenderla de sus bragas, ahora tenía una vista directa de aquel tesoro, intacto, rosado como el cuerpo de un Jigglypuff. Aquel pequeño tesoro conocería ahora la destreza de mi lengua; bastó un leve contacto para hacer retroceder a Dawn, se sentía violada y muy rara, sin embargo no tardó en acostumbrarse. Exploré con mi sinhueso toda la zona de la entrepierna de mi amante, jugaba con su clítoris, la besaba y me movía sin olvidar un solo lugar, hasta que un ágil movimiento hizo que aflore una cascada de fluidos justo hacia mi rostro. Cabe mencionar que durante todo el momento, ella tenía un fuerte agarre en las sábanas, el cual liberó después de ello.

Con respiración muy agitada apenas pudo articular "¿qué sigue?"; pues me tienes que devolver el favor. Cambiamos de lugar, mi emoción se hizo muy evidente, ella se notaba algo asustada, y dicho susto se evidenció en sus ojos cuando me quité los pantalones. Tal vez 20 cm. era algo exagerado para alguien de mi edad, y eso que aún estaba creciendo, pero es irreversible, y a palabras de May, así era perfecto, o al menos eso escuchó de su madre. "Quiero que la beses y lentamente la metas en tu boca", le pedí a Dawn mientras trataba de sacarla de su asombro, y vaya que así lo hizo. Empezó a darle unos cuantos besos, luego usaba su lengua lo cual me empezó a poner más animoso. Poco a poco fue haciéndole más y más espacio en su boca, lo más que podía, claro. Por momentos se sentía muy bien, y en otros me recalcaba su falta de experiencia, por ello procedía a guiarla adecuadamente. Ella aprendía rápido, vaya que sí. Ya con un poco más de costumbre aumentó la velocidad de la felación a tal punto que estuve a punto de venirme, ahí fue donde ella se detuvo. "No, no en mi boca", me dijo para luego acostarse en la cama y abrirse de piernas; "Aquí, aquí es donde lo quiero", mientras me invitaba a probar el plato de fondo, no sin antes recalcar que lo haga gentilmente ya que yo sería el primero.

Era el momento indicado en que debía ser mucho más delicado. Despacio y sin prisas fui introduciendo mi falo dentro de ella; algunos gemidos salieron, algo de hiperventilación, un ligero grito ahogado y un pequeño rastro de líquido vital, indicaban que ella ahora me pertenecía. En pose de misionero comencé a moverme despacio, lento y sin introducir todo mi falo; recién había perdido su virginidad, no podía presionarla a tal grado. Luego de un rato empezamos a experimentar juntos el placer más íntimo. Dawn pedía más fuerte e intenso, yo con mucho gusto así lo hacía; ella apretaba mucho, rodeaba sus piernas con mi cintura, soltaba gritos desesperados por más y más. Sentí como chocaba con lo más profundo de ella; estaba teniendo una sobrecarga para ser su primera vez por lo que empecé a besarla para calmarla un poco, ella correspondía y así estuvimos un rato hasta que llegó la primera de mis explosiones de aquella noche.

Agitados, sudorosos y contentos; nos miramos fijamente, sonrientes; sellamos aquel primer round con un beso. Dawn miraba asombrada la cantidad de fluidos que salían de ella, le parecía increíble que tanto pudiera ser de ambos, aunque comprendía que así se sentía la primera vez, una mezcla de dolor y placer que equivale a cualquier premio o reconocimiento, todo ello si es con la persona indicada por supuesto.

Después de tomarnos un rato, decidimos que era momento del segundo round. Esta vez se puso en cuatro, levantando su portentoso trasero, aquel redondo y generoso trozo de carne con el que fue bendecida. Procedí a penetrarla en dicha pose; mis manos no podían evitar apretar sus nalgas y darles una que otra palmada, cosa que ella disfrutaba ya que aumentaba su ajuste y me hacía querer meterla cada vez más profundo. Mis manos se movieron a su cintura, procuraba que se pegue lo más que se pueda a mi cuerpo; estiraba el cuello hacia atrás producto del placer, nuestros cuerpos chocaban y producían un ruido fuerte y estimulante. Después de un rato en dicha posición vino la segunda explosión; se lo introduje lo más profundo que pude, no quería perder contacto con esas bellas nalgas, por lo que al sacarla la puse en medio de ellas y procedía terminar de eyacular los últimos rastros de mi esencia en ellas.

Dawn cayó rendida, un hilo de saliva bajaba de su boca, sus ojos estaban desorientados y respiraba con algo de dificultad; por un momento pensé que tal vez me había excedido, hasta que luego me hizo la "V" de victoria con los dedos, lo cual me tranquilizó por completo. Le di un beso en la frente y la abracé, no la quería fuera de mi lado. "G-gracias por esto, te quiero", apenas pude oírle decir antes de caer rendida en mis brazos. Y ese sería solo el punto de partida para lo que vendría después.

Ambos empezamos una relación formal. El trato en público era de lo más normal, ambos estábamos aprendiendo a ser pareja; ella era algo melosa a veces, aunque admito que no me molestaba, no tanto. Yo aprendí cosas más básicas como abrirle la puerta, darle mi chaqueta cuando hacía frío y ese tipo de cosas. Brock me miraba raro pero estaba contento por mí, Dawn era un mar de felicidad, y Kenny y Conway pensaban seriamente en cómo asesinarme. Todo funcionaba de lo mejor, éramos un equipo mucho más unido; ella me ayudaba a entrenar en batallas mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los concursos, y de esto último, ella quería verme practicar pero de manera más profesional, e incluso pelear por listones, aunque estaba claro que eso no pasaría, no hasta que el mismo Wallace dijera que tengo potencial para ello, lo cual la hizo insistir hasta lograr su cometido, al menos parcialmente.

Dejando de lado lo social, el sexo era algo espectacular en lo que sin duda empecé a volver a Dawn en toda una experta, y de cierto modo en mi ninfómana personal. En una ocasión nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque rumbo a un pueblo cuyo nombre se me hizo irrelevante justo en ese instante. Dawn y yo nos quedamos apreciando un paisaje, y alejados de todos los demás y las ganas de hacer el amor nos empezaron a despertar. Ella me detuvo por un momento, no era un día seguro, pero yo tenía soluciones bastante creativas. Estaba algo insegura sobre si hacerlo por la retaguardia aunque al final demostré que puedo ser muy persuasivo. Debido a la falta de lubricante tuve que empezar a dilatar su ano de la manera antigua. La excitación que me provocaban sus nalgas hizo que de inmediato me dispusiera a lubricar su entrada. Dawn se sentía algo incómoda por la situación, aunque los fluidos que caían de su entrepierna decían lo contrario. Sentí que era necesario aprovecharlos por lo que mojé mis dedos con ellos y se los introduje por el otro agujero, empezando despacio hasta poder introducir un dedo más y así aumentar la velocidad. Un río de su dulce néctar caía sin control; usó sus manos para abrir sus nalgas y pedir con desesperación que la meta de una vez. Su petición no se hizo esperar y raudamente entró sin mayor complicación hacia aquel ajustado y placentero agujero. Comencé suave pero la misma adrenalina del momento hizo que pase de 0 a 100 en cuestión de nada. Buscaba penetrarla cada vez más profundo, miraba de reojo y veía con mucha excitación como mi falo se hundía cada vez más adentro y yo disfrutaba del momento. Puse mis piernas delante de sus nalgas y me acomode de tal manera que me permitiera introducirla lo más que se pudiera, quería que mi pene no fuera visible. Dawn era un coro de orgasmos y gritos de placer, cánticos motivadores que me llevaron a sostenerme de ella para finalmente venirme de una forma tan excesiva y agresiva que nos llevó a caer tendidos en el pasto, y sobre ella pude escuchar como mi amante repetía una y otra vez "me has partido en dos, no siento mi culo, creo que me lo has roto; no podré volver a caminar nunca".

Producto de la anterior experiencia, me vi en la obligación de cargar como princesa a la peli azul durante un par de días. Camuflamos el motivo real con una supuesta torcedura de tobillo. Cualquier chica que nos veía pensaba en lo romántico y tierno que nos veíamos haciendo eso, claro que nadie conocía la versión oficial de los hechos.

Así fue durante un tiempo hasta la llegada de la Copa Wallace, lo que nos trajo hasta aquí. Habíamos llegado con la intención de participar en ella, para Dawn era mucho más importante que para mí, aunque no quise perder la oportunidad de aprender algo distinto a mi materia, no tan alejado pero sí una experiencia para el recuerdo. Ya había participado antes en un concurso, y eso me trae a la memoria a cierta chica oriunda de Hoenn.

Una vez instalados recibí la llamada de May, como mencioné anteriormente. Con algo de vergüenza, pero orgulloso al fin y al cabo, le di la noticia de que llevaba varios meses saliendo con mi nueva compañera. Lejos de notarla incómoda vi cómo me lanzó una sonrisa cómplice mientras decía que nunca pensó que llegaría a tener a alguien, específicamente por ser muy denso ante esas situaciones. Su falta de incomodidad me dejó pensando si realmente ella me quiso en algún momento como yo a ella, o quizás estaba actuando de forma más madura que yo, aunque honestamente eso no era muy difícil. Mientras hablaba, recalcó su pregunta: "¿Han tenido sexo?", dicha osada insistencia fue lo que me dejó algo sacudido. "¿Por qué la pregunta?" respondí, para luego obtener como respuesta unas risas y un nada convincente "Por nada".

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo después de ello; por respeto a Dawn no quise ahondar más en el tema y quise dar vuelta a la página. Lo que más valoraba de mi nueva compañera y ahora pareja, era que de verdad tenía un compromiso, ella era mía y yo suyo, y era algo que no cambiaría en definitiva. Creo que dicha afirmación pudo notarse en mis ojos, con los cuales en ningún momento bajé la mirada. May sonrió para luego decirme que mañana mismo llegaba a la Copa Wallace, donde también competiría.

Después de oír tal afirmación sentí como mi mundo empezó a dar vueltas nuevamente. Mi sorpresa se hizo evidente en mi falta de palabras, pensar en ellas dos juntas en un mismo lugar se me haría muy raro. Ella lo notó, me preguntó si había algún problema con ello, a lo que respondí raudamente que para nada mientras agitaba mis brazos. Entonces se despediría con aquella maldita sonrisa que ponía después de nuestros encuentros, aquella alineación de perlas brillantes y perfectas que me volvía loco. Ahora tenía a Dawn, ¿Por qué me sentía así? ya lo estaba superando ¿no?

Haberme ausentado largo rato hizo que mi ahora novia se acercara a buscarme y verificar si todo estaba bien. Como era lógico la primera pregunta que me hizo fue sobre la identidad de quien había hecho la llamada. "Era May, y mañana llega para participar en la Copa Wallace", respondí algo frío, a lo que ella respondió con mucho entusiasmo que moría de ganas por conocerla. Bastante extrañado fue mi semblante al escuchar tal afirmación, sobre todo después de contarle todo lo que habíamos vivido durante mi viaje en Hoenn. "Le dije que éramos novios", fue lo segundo que pude articular, quería demostrarle en serio que tenía un compromiso, algo serio, de eso que ella en su momento no pudo darme. La peli azul saltó a mis brazos sumamente feliz, me beso toda la cara y me dijo al oído que suba a la habitación y que no la haga esperar. Corrió hacia el cuarto, probablemente a alistarse; hace tiempo le tenía ganas a ese traje de sirvienta.

Muy aparte del tema sexual, aquella noche no pude dormir pensando en cómo sería el encuentro entre ambas. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto sobre si May en algún momento en realidad se puso celosa al saber que yo tenía algo formal, o es que acaso solo le interesaba saber si ella lo hacía mejor. Frotaba mis sienes una vez más, Dawn yacía a mi lado, profundamente dormida y con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa muestra cálida que decía que todo saldría bien y que no había de qué preocuparse. La abracé y traté de dormir, mañana sería un día bastante interesante.

Me levanté temprano a tomar aire y mirar la salida del sol. Salí un momento por el pequeño balcón que tenía la habitación y me quedé contemplando aquella escala natural de colores vivos. Pensé varias veces cual era en realidad mi preocupación ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado?, ¿será acaso que May aún enciende algo en mí? ¿Es que en verdad lo de estar feliz con Dawn salía de mi corazón? ¿Porque tantas dudas?

"¿Quieres compañía?" me dijo una recién llegada Dawn quien traía una manta. Le hice un lugar a mi lado y nos cubrimos para disfrutar juntos del panorama. Ella admiraba la vista, decía que era uno de los amaneceres más bellos de su vida, y el plus era mi presencia a su lado. Nos abrazamos y sentimos juntos el momento. Juntamos nuestras cabezas mientras el sol terminaba de salir. Me agradeció por todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora, y sobre todo por ser sincero con sus sentimientos. Me repetía lo feliz que era, lo feliz que la hacía y que quería estar siempre conmigo. Sus palabras tocaron mi corazón, no podía asimilar el hecho de que en verdad había alguien a quien yo hacía sentir de esa forma. Puso mi mano en su pecho y me pidió que sienta su corazón; latía muy rápido, se sentía como emocionado, alegre y completo. Aquella calidez de la que siempre digo que siento cuando estoy con ella era mucho más fuerte, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para aterrizar mi tan ansiada tranquilidad. La besé con pasión y la llevé a la habitación; la desprendí rápidamente de su pijama y sin calentamiento previo introduzco mi falo dentro de ella; la sujeté fuertemente contra mí mientras la penetraba, le repetí muchas veces que la amaba y que me hacía muy feliz, respondió que también me amaba y que quería estar conmigo toda la vida, le prometí que así sería y que nada ni nadie lo cambiaría, nos besamos mientras ambos compartimos un grandioso orgasmo, probablemente el mejor de nuestras vidas.

Nos aseamos y fuimos al encuentro con May. La esperamos en el puerto mientras Dawn le mencionaba a Piplup lo emocionada que se sentía de conocer a mi antigua compañera y ahora, gran coordinadora. Un Beautifly se postra sobre mi cabeza, sabía quién era su dueña; a lo lejos la mencionada levantaba el brazo saludando a la distancia, quien por cierto estrenaba nuevo atuendo, no muy distinto del normal, solo que ahora usaba una camisa deportiva sin mangas de color verde y anaranjado, sus shorts ahora eran negros y su bandana era color verde. Llegó a tierra firme y nos dimos un gran abrazo, algo que emanaba una calidez familiar, un aroma suave que me recordaba la primavera. Al separarnos se presentó con Dawn, no para luego darnos unos presentes que de cierto modo significaban algo. La peli azul se sentía muy contenta con el suyo, ese collar de Piplup le caía como anillo al dedo; llenó de elogios a May, a quien llamó "Princesa de Hoenn", cosa que avergonzó a la castaña.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad mientras hablábamos de las experiencias que habíamos adquirido durante todo este tiempo. Me sentía feliz por ver a Dawn haciendo tan buenas migas con May, se podría decir que congeniaron inmediatamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, tanto que así que pidieron combatir juntas en el restaurante donde fuimos, sí, había que pelear por una mesa. Su sincronización de ataques se me hizo exquisita, una gran forma de combinar el fuego y el agua, un espectáculo visual que demostraba la experiencia de May y lo bien que puede lucir Dawn a pesar de tener poco tiempo de viaje. Era de esos momentos que calentaban el alma. Si bien no comimos de inmediato gracias al Equipo Rocket, su intervención sirvió también para demostrar lo ya antes mencionado, ya que también trabajaron juntas para mandarlos a volar.

Llegaba la noche y estábamos a vísperas de la inauguración de la Copa Wallace. El estadio brillaba a lo lejos y ya se podía sentir la tensión del evento, sin mencionar que también era mi debut en una competencia de tal magnitud, hablando de coordinación Pokémon, claro está. Durante casi todo el día May y yo apenas cruzamos palabras, estaba más que con contenta con Dawn que parecían mejores amigas, las cuales habían organizado una "pijamada", y fue su servidor quien iría a traer varios insumos para la ocasión. Me pareció sumamente extraño organizar algo así a un día de la competición, pero bueno, en mi tiempo de novio también aprendí que hay cosas que no se deben cuestionar, y que hacerlo solo acabaría conmigo.

Una vez en el hotel, toqué la puerta de la habitación donde ahora estarían las chicas. Al abrirse, sentí como una mano me arrastró rápidamente hacia adentro y me lanzó sobre la cama. Ahí estaba May, parada frente a mí con su nuevo atuendo mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de su camisa para liberar sus hermosos pechos. "Las recuerdas" me decía mientras se acercaba lenta y sensualmente. Por puro instinto empecé a retroceder hasta chocar con la cabecera de la cama. Ella estaba ahora frente a mí, su expresión lasciva evidenciaba aún más sus intenciones; sus manos bajaban hacia mi entrepierna, buscando despertar nuevamente al león que ella pensaba aún dormía, a la par se ayudaba rozando sus senos en mi pecho mientras repetía si aún recordaba todo esto. Inmediatamente llevó mis manos a aquel par de hermosos melones rosas mientras intentaba que los apriete. Mi entrepierna empezaba a levantarse y cada vez dolía más debido a que aún tenía los pantalones puestos, cosa que ella no desaprovechó.

Liberó lentamente a mi amigo de su prisión de tela para luego quedar expuesto y completamente erecto ante su sorpresa. "Está más grande de lo que recuerdo" dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos para luego disimular su sorpresa y volver a aquella mirada de deseo que era propia de ella cuando vivíamos estas situaciones. Tomó mi falo con ambas manos mientras procedía a estimularlo; "hola amiguito, ¿me extrañaste?" decía mientras besaba mi glande. Dichas acciones trajeron múltiples memorias a mi subconsciente, todas en principio relacionadas a estas situaciones, aquellas veces en que May y yo hacíamos el amor hasta desfallecer y todos esos momentos durante nuestros viajes, cosa que luego se fue difuminando mientras recordaba ahora todo lo que estaba viviendo en Sinnoh, recuerdos gratos y frescos acompañados de una dulce voz que me repetía lo mucho que me amaba y lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Su bella sonrisa risueña era una imagen que ahora estaba tatuada en mi corazón, y en serio no iba a arruinar eso.

Me separo rápidamente de May mientras le digo que no podemos hacerlo. No podía mentirle, tenía unas ganas atroces de hacerla mía nuevamente como aquellos tiempos de travesías memorables en Hoenn, follarme sus tetas, poner loción en sus shorts y penetrarla con ellos puestos, llenar todo su cuerpo de mi esencia hasta desfallecer, sin embargo la realidad era otra y yo tenía alguien que se había robado mi corazón y me había reconfortado luego de tanto tiempo de confusión. Le dije lo mucho que amaba a Dawn, que sentía que era la chica para mí y que no podía fallarle a alguien que nunca se portaba mal conmigo y con quién sabía podía contar de manera incondicional. May se levanta, con la mirada baja puedo sentir que está a punto de sentenciar algo; levanta la cabeza con los ojos cerrados mientras menciona que todo había salido tal y como lo habían planeado.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver salir a Dawn del baño de la habitación lanzarse sobre mí mientras no dejaba de besarme y decirme lo orgullosa que se sentía, que en definitiva no se había equivocado conmigo. Estaba bastante confundido y, como era lógico, pedí explicaciones, a lo que May tomó la palabra y dijo que todo había sido un plan de la peli azul, algo con lo que querría comprobar algunas cosas, de las cuales no se equivocó en ninguna. Mi novia toma la palabra y menciona que esas cosas eran: probar mi lealtad y, saber si aún sentía atracción por May. La ya mencionada me dijo que justo antes de hablar conmigo, Dawn ya se había puesto en contacto con ella para explicarle la situación ya que sentía que yo aún tenía rastros de enamoramiento hacia la castaña. May preguntó si eso era cierto, si yo realmente me había enamorado de ella y que me había aferrado a la excusa del sexo casual solo para no hacernos daño. Con algo de vergüenza admití que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, y que fue mi inmadurez lo que quizás hizo que no me atreviera a confesarlo. Tome la mano de Dawn y también le dije que fue gracias a ella que pude admitirlo, ya que sentí que teníamos la confianza suficiente como para que pudiera darme un consejo respecto a ello; si bien previamente me había confesado sus sentimientos, yo aún tenía ese asunto en mente, pero me había ayudado a resolverlo y ahora estamos armando nuestra propia historia, juntos.

May se notaba visiblemente conmovida, tomó aire en lo que miró a Dawn, quien con la mirada le dijo "díselo", y después de dicho gesto, ella haría su descargo. Contó que durante el viaje por Hoenn también se sintió rara por el hecho de no saber cómo ordenar sus ideas y sentimientos; por un lado, sentía que estaba enamorada de Drew, pero por el otro tenía un gran acercamiento físico y aún más emocional hacia mi persona. No era posible amar a alguien con quien habías vivido tan poco y tratar de sobreponerse a las experiencias vividas con aquel con quien compartiste más que tu aliento o tus fluidos corporales. La despedida fue mucho más dura de lo que ella había pensado, confesó haber llorado durante todo su viaje a Johto, incluso durante los primeros días de su travesía, lo cual hacía que se pregunte en todo momento si realmente valía la pena seguir a Drew. Sus primeras participaciones fueron un desastre a causa de la pena que le causaba estar lejos de mí, pero sentía que el nivel de competitividad era lo que la llevó a querer superar a sus rivales y ganar por ahí un par de concursos, sin embargo no era suficiente.

Mencionó que una noche mientras paseaba por Ciudad Trigal, recibió una carta de Drew en la cual la invitaba a cenar, adjuntando como siempre una rosa. Sentía que sería una buena forma de relajarse, de tener la cabeza en otro lado y que tal vez sería la manera perfecta de probar cómo se comportaría dicho "interés" amoroso (ella misma lo recalcó en comillas). Se encontraron en el centro comercial, visitaron varias tiendas antes de ir rumbo al restaurante; durante ese tiempo ella confesó sentirse bien ya que su acompañante se estaba comportando a la altura. Llegaron al lugar y era bastante bonito, se veía costoso, y según una guía local de restaurantes y bares, era de lo mejor, no solo de la ciudad sino de la región entera. Cenaron, charlaron sobre sus proyectos, sobre la vida, hasta que llegaron a la parte de las relaciones. Drew confesó haber tenido varias novias pero que nunca se había sentido tan a gusto como con ella, que en verdad le gustaba pasar tiempo de esta forma, mucho más que enfrentándose en los concursos. May dijo que le había sacado una sonrisa y que hizo que su corazón se empiece a agitar, a lo que respondió que también se divertía a su lado.

Acabada la cena fueron rumbo al hotel en donde May se hospedaba. Durante el trayecto dijo que habían ido de la mano, que sintió chispas, pero que en realidad no había sido suficiente como para darle un remezón. May sintió que el peliverde se había portado como todo un caballero durante la velada, pero sentía que aún faltaba algo como para poder comprobar si era realmente amor, por lo que decidió darle una prueba más al invitarlo a pasar a su habitación, cosa que el mencionado no desaprovechó y aceptó rápidamente. Al entrar, el tipo se abalanzó sobre ella y la empezó a besar; May dijo que estaba más que sorprendida pero a la vez asustada por la repentina acción, que el beso era lujurioso, con deseo y desesperación; trató de separarse por lo que él la aferró hacía su cuerpo, mientras la manoseaba con descontrol. Como pudo se zafó de su agarre mientras increpaba a quien había sido su cita aquella velada. Drew puso cara de sorpresa mientras le increpaba que si ese no era el motivo por el cual lo había hecho pasar. Ella admitió que en principio sí, pero quería que las cosas lleguen a su tiempo, él estaba tratando de propasarse lo cual no era lo mismo. El peliverde rio porque consideraba que su excusa era bastante estúpida, ya que de todas maneras terminarían haciéndolo.

May le pidió que se retire y que no le vuelva a hablar nunca, a lo que Drew mencionó el nombre del responsable de la indecisión de la castaña. "Es por Ash, ¿no?", le dijo directamente y sin tapujos; ella le respondió que jamás lo entendería y le reiteró que se vaya, por lo que el peliverde antes de hacerlo le dijo que era una puta y que debía ser ella la que se olvide de él. Llorando, la castaña admitió haberse masturbado varias veces después de que Drew se fue, todas las veces que lo hizo tenía el medio listón, que representaba nuestra unión, en su boca mientras repetía mi nombre una y otra vez. Recalcó que a pesar de lo traumática de la experiencia, ahora tenía su panorama claro, sabía cómo era Drew realmente y sobre todo, sabía lo que en realidad quería, aparte de ser una coordinadora reconocida por supuesto.

"Te quiero a ti, Ash, siempre lo he hecho y ahora sin dudas sé lo mucho que te amo", dijo sonrojada y casi al borde del llanto. Estaba conmovido y patidifuso, pensé lo mucho que me hubiera escuchado oír esas palabras hasta hace unos meses, aunque también me tomó por sorpresa la osadía de decir tales palabras frente a mi novia; la miré con ternura pero decidido, agradecía sus sentimientos pero mi corazón ahora tenía dueña y estaba feliz con ella. Justo antes de poder articular una palabra, Dawn me mira con una expresión de sorpresa a lo que pregunta: "¿y bien? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Bésala!

Aquella exclamación lanzada a quemarropa me hizo preguntarle inmediatamente a la peli azul si se sentía bien. Tal vez los nervios previos a un evento tan grande le habían hecho perder la razón. Me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras procedía a explicar sus motivos. Dawn dijo que si bien se sentía muy afortunada de tenerme, al conocer a May, sus panoramas se fueron ampliando; ella ya sabía los sentimientos de la castaña hacia mí, y el poder conversar y ahora convivir juntas solo la había hecho darse cuenta de que ella realmente me amaba también, y que no podía ser mezquina y dejar fuera a alguien con esos sentimientos tan auténticos. Me dijo que yo no era cualquier persona, que era "único en mi tipo", y que alguien como yo no podía ser satisfecho por completo por una sola persona, no solo en el aspecto sentimental sino también en el sexual, por lo que después de hablar con May, habían decidido que los tres tendríamos, a partir de ahora, una relación de pareja.

En definitiva debían ser los nervios, sí, los nervios, o quizás mi novia se había vuelto completamente loca y necesitaba ayuda psicológica urgente, cosa que no pude evitar decirle, de hecho ya estaba listo para llevarla al hospital, a lo que ella se soltó y me dijo con un visible ceño fruncido que no tenía nada y que estaba hablando en serio ya que, después de todo ¿quién era yo para hablar de rarezas? Cuando me dijo que era "único en mi tipo", lo decía muy enserio. La gente ya me conocía por mis maniobras arriesgadas cuando alguien estaba en peligro, mis poco prudentes métodos de entrenamiento basados en el poder de la amistad, los cuales llegan a romper la lógica de muchísimas formas, sin mencionar mi nada convencional resistencia física y fuerza casi sobrehumana, perfectamente aplicable para cualquier situación. Finalmente sentenció sus argumentos con una pregunta: "¿Crees que para alguien que hace todas esas cosas, lo más raro del mundo sería tener dos novias?"

Lo más divertido de todo lo ya antes mencionado es que no podía refutar nada, habían hecho bien su jugada y me habían derrotado. Pregunté una vez más a Dawn si ella realmente estaba de acuerdo con todo esto a lo que su respuesta fue afirmativa e inmediata, sin mencionar que ella sabía que en el fondo sería difícil dejar de lado a May con todo lo que sabía sobre ella, sin mencionar que no quería que nuestra amistad se viera perjudicada, no después de todo lo vivido. Tomé aire y decidí confiar en las palabras de la peli azul, May era alguien muy especial para mí, y ahora al conocer sus sentimientos, creo que formaremos una pareja bastante interesante. "Ahora sí, ¡bésala!" exclamó Dawn para empujarme a los brazos de la castaña. Su rostro se veía como iluminado, hermoso y suave; la tomé de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos detrás de mi nuca, nos acercamos lentamente y nos besamos. Se sentía cálido, liberado y con una satisfacción única de dos amantes que no compartían aliento desde hace ya mucho, ella era mía y yo de ella, tal como lo sentí con Dawn, quien al separarnos dijo que era suficiente de besos, que la noche recién empezaba y había que aprovecharla, después de todo no íbamos a celebrar nuestro reencuentro solo con un beso, lo cual nos sacó unas risas pero al final le dimos la razón.

Me senté en la parte de la cabecera de la cama y le pedí a May que empiece por donde nos habíamos quedado más temprano. La castaña sin tardar ni un segundo liberó nuevamente mi falo mientras lo besaba y lamía. Dawn empezó a besarme mientras la oriunda de Hoenn compartía tiempo de calidad con mi entrepierna. Y justamente fue aquí donde nos habíamos quedado; disfrutando de la gran habilidad oral de May, cuya felación me hacía sentir en el paraíso. Después de un rato empezó a succionar cada vez más profundo, usaba su lengua para estimular el glande, cosa que solo me arrancaba más y más gemidos. La peli azul puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza de May para empujarla a chupar más mi miembro, a tal punto que la nariz de la castaña chocaba con mi abdomen. Justo cuando estaba a punto de venirme, le pedí a May que por favor use sus senos ya que moría de ganas de venirme en ellos. La petición fue realizada de inmediato; el contacto suave yendo de arriba hacia abajo me hicieron gemir cada vez más fuerte. La castaña empezó también a usar su boca y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me corrí en su cara y pechos. La cantidad de fluidos que salían parecían una manguera a presión, cosa que dejó completamente cubierta a la susodicha, quien recogía con sus dedos todo el semen y lo engullía diciendo lo delicioso que estaba y que había extrañado ese sabor.

Dawn bajó de inmediato a hacerme una ligera felación para evitar que pierda la erección, y después decirme que aún no empezaba su turno, ya que quería ver cómo me desahogaba después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo con May, quien se levantó y se puso de espaldas contra la pared para mostrar su hermoso trasero, bien marcado gracias a sus shorts negros. La peli azul empezó a escupir mi falo con la intención de lubricarlo un poco para luego ponerlo entre las nalgas de la castaña. Ambos empezamos a movernos, generando así una fricción de lo más placentera, algo que no había sentido en meses ya que Dawn no usaba dicha prenda. Se sentía como otra piel, suave y ligeramente aterciopelada; hice más fuerte mi agarre para generar más fricción, aumenté la velocidad y recordé lo mucho que amaba hacerlo con esos shorts, por lo que quise hacer algo que no probaba hace tiempo. La oriunda de Sinnoh me conocía bien y sabía lo que estaba pensado, por lo que había traído una loción especial, de esas que vuelven la tela más flexible y suave, y en el caso de la lycra, como un "condón" pero mucho mejor, y sin esa función.

Aproveché la posición en la que estábamos, pero antes de aplicarle la loción bajé a oler su entrepierna como si fuera una droga; hundí mi rostro lo más que pude para traer nuevamente a la memoria aquellas fragancias a las que me hice adicto, específicamente a los suyos. Lamí su entrepierna por encima de los shorts, los cuales se humedecieron de inmediato dándome así una hermosa vista y soltando unos cuantos gemidos ahogados, hice lo mismo con su ano y luego besé sus nalgas. Después de aquella dosis de aromas nostálgicos, Dawn procedió a aplicar la loción en la marcada entrepierna de May por lo que de manera inmediata procedí a penetrar a la mencionada por encima de sus shorts. Mis movimientos eran rápidos y desesperados, el deseo de hacerlo con ella y adicionalmente con aquella prenda de mi deseo sólo estimulaban más y más la lujuria que iba en aumento y sin intención de frenar. La sensación era única e inexplicable, un condón de ensueño para aquellos que tenemos fascinación por este tipo de prendas. La tomé de la cintura para un mejor agarre y una penetración más profunda, luego apretaba fuertemente sus nalgas. Era un verdadero orgasmo de emociones y sensaciones que experimentábamos nuevamente; sus gemidos solo hacían que quisiera ir más profundo y más fuerte, sin parar y gozar lo máximo posible de todo aquello que sucedía en ese momento. May se aferraba fuerte a las sábanas, sus paredes se sentían cada vez más húmedas y estrechas, agregando el hecho de que la estaba penetrando con los shorts puestos, mi falo se sentía en otra dimensión, por lo que con una última embestida más se lo introduje lo más que pude para luego venirme. May había perdido la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos había tenido, pero al menos en ese último esfuerzo pudimos hacerlo juntos. Nuestros fluidos salían de ella formando un enorme charco en las sábanas. Dawn, quien había estado tocándose ante tal escena, se acercó a nosotros para empezar a engullir aquel coctel sexual que salía de May.

Una vez que acabó, se relamió los labios para luego empezar con otra ligera felación. Después de ello, había roto los límites de mi erección, la cual alcanzó ahora los 25 centímetros, a palabra de Dawn, quien ahora también se preguntaba si podría manejar semejante tamaño. Sonreí con ligera soberbia ante su afirmación, y prometí que iría un poco más suave, o al menos en principio. May se recostó sobre la cama y le pidió a Dawn que se ponga sobre ella, específicamente en cuatro, sabía que me encantaba admirar su trasero cuando lo hacíamos. Sin perder tiempo lamí con locura su entrada para lubricarla, luego sin prisa pero sin pausa empecé a introducirlo, aquellos 5 centímetros adicionales debían ser usados de forma prudente. Pasado un rato se fue acostumbrando al nuevo tamaño de su acompañante, y ahora completamente lubricada entraba sin ningún problema. Dawn jadeaba fuertemente mientras May la miraba desde abajo. La castaña sabía que debía aprovechar su posición, a lo que en un pestañeo estaba lamiendo los pequeños pero sensibles pezones de la peli azul, la cual se sentía en una dimensión nueva de placer, producto del adicional de ser tocada por otra mujer, cosa que hizo que se pusiera más estrecha, lo cual me llevó a hacer mis movimientos más lentos pero a su vez profundos. Después de un rato así, empujé con fuerza hasta sentir que chocaba con su útero, May estiraba su mano para estimular mis testículos, sin dejar de chupar los pezones de Dawn, ahí fue donde no aguanté más y me corrí dentro de la peli azul, quien soltó un fuerte orgasmo mientras se venía al mismo tiempo que yo, para luego caer rendida sobre May.

Aprovechando la posición, decidí seguir cogiéndome a May pero ahora en pose de misionero, todo con total de tener una experiencia que supere la anterior. Dawn se sentó en la boca de May para que la empiece a estimular y de paso se trague todo aquello que salía de ella, yo apliqué más loción para los shorts y de inmediato y sin avisar la empecé a penetrar con mucha más brutalidad y deseo. Las embestidas se convirtieron en saltos, penetraciones extremadamente profundas gracias a la evolución de mi virilidad mientras Dawn enterraba la boca de May cada vez más en su entrepierna. Ambas experiencias hacían que la castaña se venga muchas veces en cuestión de segundos. Al tener cerca el culo de la peli azul, empecé a lamerlo para darle aún más placer; los tres estábamos gozando de formas inimaginables y extrañas, pero que nosotros sentíamos como el cielo mismo.

Entre orgasmos le pido a Dawn que se haga a un lado por un momento ya que May necesitaba calmarse un poco debido a que sus orgasmos eran imparables. Sin el peso de Dawn sobre su boca, procedo a besar a May de inmediato para calmar tales orgasmos, todo sin detener mis penetraciones ahora mucho más profundas, lo que produjo que los shorts se rompan, dejando el contacto directo entre nuestros órganos reproductores. La abracé y reafirme mi agarre con eso llegando así a chocar con su útero en cada embestida, cosa que provocó que May se transforme en la viva voz del orgasmo. Rodeó sus piernas en mi cintura para tener mejor agarre y me pidió que lo haga cada vez más profundo, solicitud innecesaria dadas mis intenciones, aunque me sentía más motivado por el hecho de cómo trataba de articular oraciones debido al exceso de placer en ese momento. Su vagina estaba cada vez más apretada y había que parar un rato sus orgasmos continuos, por lo que dejé caer todo mi peso sobre ella para luego correrme una vez más mientras trataba de besarla para calmar aquel grito orgásmico que parecía eterno. El exceso de fluidos hizo que estos se salieran por los minúsculos espacios que había, Dawn miraba la escena desde otro ángulo en el cual la penetración se veía realmente agresiva, por lo que decidió hacer una foto de dicho momento. Saqué mi falo lentamente para ver cómo toda esa mezcla chorreaba de su entrepierna, la cual de nuevo fue aprovechada por Dawn, quien empezó a tragar todo.

Me separé un momento para ver la escena desde atrás. Habían sido corridas bastante intensas, de esas que no podría olvidar nunca. Recordé en varias ocasiones que producto de dichas penetradas profundas hice un sinnúmero de agujeros en los clásicos shorts de lycra de May, de los cuales terminábamos comprando más y más. Quería descansar un momento, pero la imagen de Dawn tragando los fluidos que salían de la castaña era más que motivante. Después de acabar de engullir tal coctel, la peli azul ayudó a la castaña a reincorporarse, esta última empezó a recuperar la respiración poco a poco hasta que se fue sintiendo mejor. Sentí que a pesar de estar erecto debía darles un descanso, cosa que sugerí, sin embargo los planes de las chicas eran distintos. Ya un poco más recuperada, May me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí por lo que cubrió mis ojos. No pasó mucho rato hasta que sacó sus manos para que viera dicha maravilla.

Frente a mí estaba Dawn vistiendo unos shorts como los que May solía usar. Resulta que los habían sacado de la caja de regalos que la castaña me había entregado en secreto. Unos olorosos shorts azules marcaban su bello y voluptuoso trasero, le quedaban algo chicos ya que Dawn tenía la retaguardia más grande que May, y eso solo estimulaba mis ganas de tenerla. La oriunda de Sinnoh notó mi felicidad expresada en mi larga y dura virilidad, la cual parecía saludar; se puso en cuatro y luego May con sus shorts rotos pero con aún algo de vida se acomodó encima de ella, jalando el hoyo que tenían para así mostrar hacer más visible su intimidad. Ambas me pidieron que se los haga por ambos agujeros, sin piedad, sin restricciones hasta que quedemos absolutamente satisfechos. Por una cuestión de tradición, me acerqué a la entrepierna y trasero de Dawn para olerlos, aspiré fuerte, sentí una mezcla de esencias que hizo que mi entusiasmo llegue a niveles inimaginables para alguien de mi edad. Rápidamente y después de aspirar muy bien, usé lo poco que aún me quedaba de la loción que había empleado antes y la vacié sobre ambas, masajeando bien y asegurándome que queden bien lubricadas.

Puse mi falo entre las nalgas de Dawn, las apreté fuerte mientras May también movía el culo pidiendo que se lo haga. Al rato cambié con la castaña, quien empezaba a gemir pidiendo que la penetre ahora mismo. Rocé mi glande entre sus vaginas haciendo una cruel finta de introducirlo, cosa que empezó a desesperarnos, fue ahí que me di cuenta que aún tenía que practicar cómo dejarlas con ganas ya que en nada mi falo estaba metido por completo en la vagina de Dawn. Debido al tema de las tallas y su excitación, ella estaba mucho más apretada que de costumbre, y a pesar de la loción se me hizo un poco difícil penetrarla adecuadamente, aunque con algunos movimientos y ángulos sería más sencillo.

Dawn gemía muy fuerte y alto, May no dejaba de menear el trasero pidiendo que no me olvide de ella, a lo que empecé a estimularla metiendo mis dedos en dicha entrada. Después de un rato, pasé a penetrar a May por la vagina, ya que quería que la otra entrada estuviera bien dilatada; al lograrlo, no perdí más tiempo e introduje 25 centímetros de carne dura y vigorosa en aquel pórtico prohibido. El grito que soltó fue un tanto desgarrador pero excitante y motivador. Me moví lento en un principio hasta que fuimos tomando ritmo. Los orgasmos de May eran cada vez más sonoros, un hilo de saliva tendía su camino hacia la espalda de Dawn, quien al sentir que los efectos de la loción se iban perdiendo, procedió a romper sus shorts, dejando una entrada más que vistosa como la de la oriunda de Hoenn. Bajé a penetrar a la peli azul mientras al igual que con la otra, metía mis dedos en su ano para poder usar también dicho agujero, cosa que hice casi de inmediato. En ese momento no existía nadie más que nosotros, como si todo se hubiera esfumado durante esa última sesión, como en aquellos cuartos blancos e infinitos que a veces soñamos involuntariamente y donde el tiempo parece detenerse; el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando era toda una orquesta, los gemidos y orgasmos hacían un coordinado y digno coro armónico y resonante al igual que los movimientos casi telúricos de nuestra cama, una verdadera sinfónica digna del amor y placer que nos teníamos los tres. Sin perder el movimiento y alternar entre aquellos cuatro agujeros, me fui viniendo una y otra vez en cada uno de ellos y soltar una más por encima de sus cuerpos mientras observaba como ríos de fluidos caían de cada uno de aquellos hoyos que hice míos, los cuales chorreaban aquella esencia producto del afecto y pasión desenfrenada. Los tres caímos, uno encima del otro, con la respiración agitada, el cuerpo más que agotado pero con el espíritu inquebrantable y ardiente.

A pesar de la larga sesión y los estallidos interminables, sentí que aún podía tener una corrida más, aunque no con la misma intensidad, sino algo como para cerrar la noche. Me acerqué donde yacían extremadamente agotadas mis compañeras y puse el falo frente a sus rostros. Por puro instinto se acercaron como pudieron y me estimularon una vez más con sus bocas, manos y senos en el caso de May. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar la corrida final, decidí terminar de estimularme solo y echarles mi esencia en sus rostros, la cual lamieron de inmediato, una del rostro de la otra además de los restos que chorreaban de mi falo, felices y más que satisfechas.

Las ayudé a levantarse y las llevé al baño para poder asearnos. Nos desnudamos por completo y procedimos a bañarnos. Secamos nuestros cuerpos y con cuidado las llevé a la cama para poder descansar después de aquella apasionada noche, no sin antes cambiar las sábanas y dar vuelta al colchón. Desnudos y satisfechos nos recostamos en nuestro aposento, tenía a Dawn abrazada a mi derecha y a May a la izquierda, ambas con los ojos cerrados entregadas casi por completo a Morfeo. Me sentí realmente afortunado de tenerlas en mi vida, agradecía en serio ser considerado raro, caso contrario no habría aceptado aquella propuesta tan indecente que ahora me hace tan feliz. Después de esta noche ya no importaba nada, sentía que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, excepto tal vez despertarme temprano para ir a la Copa Wallace, que sinceramente y sin temor a equivocarme, ahora era lo de menos para los tres. Nunca en mi vida pensé que entendería el concepto de amor en alguien que no fuera mi madre, sin embargo este par lo había logrado con creces. Besé las cabezas de ambas y les dije lo mucho que las amaba, cosa que hizo que esbozaran una sonrisa amorosa mientras con sus últimas energías me decían que también me amaban con locura.

* * *

Buen día estimado(a) lector (a), pues este vendría a ser un intento de lemon que surgió en base a varias dudas frecuentes que me hice con respecto a algunos usuarios de Pixiv, como serían el tema de fetiches, ¿que tipo de historia querrían ver con respecto a estos tres?, ¿en que quisieran que varíen con respecto a temática en historias de este trio? y así con varias. Nunca he publicado nada con respecto a contenido explícito, así que sería algo así como mi primera vez en esta materia. He cambiado muchísimas partes con respecto a la primera y segunda versión, ya que sentí que esta sería más adecuada para el sitio, aunque si estoy incumpliendo alguna norma lo eliminaré de inmediato y lo postearé en otro sitio.

Esta historia va acompañada con tres imágenes que retratan algunas de las escenas de la historia, las cuales fueron hechas por mi buen amigo, el artista "Oni-san", cuyos enlaces de Pixiv y Pa-treon dejaré en mi perfil. Es un artista relativamente nuevo el cual está incursionando en el contenido NSFW, pero que también está en proceso de desarrollo de videojuegos y demás, solo que como muchos talentos actuales, el factor económico no es el más favorable por lo que, si estas interesado en su arte y te interesa contribuir en sus proyectos, te recomendaría que visites su Pa-treon ya que sus tiers son bastante accesibles y considero que sus trabajos lo valen. Los links pueden pedirlos mediante PM.

En fin, sin más, espero no ofender a nadie con el este escrito y acepto todo tipo de críticas, siempre y cuando estén bien argumentadas y no infieran en falacias. Sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Muchas gracias.


End file.
